


Spectacular Sunrise

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Morning Person Steve, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Danny, romantic steve, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny woke up to Steve shaking his shoulder gently. "Come on, Danny, wake up!"Danny blinked his eyes open and glanced out Steve's window. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Why the hell was Steve trying to wake Danny up?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Удивительный рассвет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502562) by [Luna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44)



> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, 'Daybreak'" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/700591.html?thread=92468911#t92468911

Danny woke up to Steve shaking his shoulder gently. "Come on, Danny, wake up!"  
  
Danny blinked his eyes open and glanced out Steve's window. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Why the hell was Steve trying to wake Danny up?  
  
Danny glowered at Steve, who was sitting up next to him in the bed, dressed in pajamas and looking refreshed instead of exhausted. Ugh, morning people were the worst. But Danny supposed he couldn't complain too much. He had picked Steve, after all.  
  
He just hadn't known the picking him would entail being shaken awake this early in the morning. He expected to wake up whenever Steve left the bed for his morning swim, but he figured he would be able to fall back asleep in the warm, soft bed.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Despite the slurring of his voice due to tiredness, Steve seemed to understand him just fine. "It's almost sunrise, Danno. Have you ever seen a Hawaiian sunrise from the beach, Danny? It's spectacular!"  
  
Danny shook his head. The few times he had been awake on this island at dawn had been because he had stayed up all night due to insomnia. He hadn't ever deliberately woken up so early.  
  
Steve was tugging at Danny's hand, and Danny groaned in annoyance but cooperated with standing up. He would go wherever Steve dragged him.  
  
He spotted his boxers lying on the floor, several feet from the bed, and suddenly realized that he must be naked. "Babe, hold on a sec." He walked over to his boxers, idly wondering how they ended up so far away anyway. Steve was pretty enthusiastic about disrobing him last night. That must have explained it.  
  
Danny put on the boxers and saw Steve's robe hanging on a hook near the bathroom door. He put that on as well and nodded over towards Steve, who was standing next to him. "Okay, c'mon."  
  
Steve took Danny's hand again and led him outside towards the lanai. He sat on one of the chairs and pulled Danny into his lap. He pointed past Danny to the distant horizon. "The sun will rise over there."  
  
Danny yawned and leaned back against Steve's chest. He watched the sun gradually appear, the sky gradually lightening with a warm, peach glow that followed the sun's emergence. Despite himself, Danny had to admit that this was pretty nice. And Steve's arms wrapped around him made the whole thing kind of romantic.  
  
Once the sun was fully up, Danny turned to face Steve. "Okay, we've seen it. Can we go back to bed now?"  
  
Steve grinned fondly. "Sure thing, Danno."  
  
Danny stood up from Steve's lap and waited until Steve stood and began to lead him back into the house. He smiled when he felt Steve's arm around his shoulders, but his brow furrowed as a concern came to his mind. "Please don't tell me you'll want to do this every morning."  
  
Steve chuckled. "No, just this once." Danny let out a relieved sigh.  _Good._  He leaned against Steve's shoulder, practically falling asleep as they walked.  
  
It didn't take too long until they were back in Steve's bedroom. Danny let Steve pull him back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Ahh, this was a much better way to start a morning after. He relaxed his head into Steve's comfy pillow and wiggled until he was lying against Steve's side. Danny flung his arm over Steve's abdomen.  
  
"You keeping me here?" Steve asked.  
  
Danny nodded. "You're not allowed to leave this bed until a reasonable hour," he declared.  
  
Steve shrugged, surprisingly not putting up a protest. Apparently, he had decided to skip his morning exercise routine. "All right."  
  
Danny felt himself beginning to doze off. Just before he fell asleep, he felt Steve's lips pressing against his forehead. He drifted off with his lips quirked up in a smile.


End file.
